


Killer

by Ashes_Floating



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Assassin Iris West, F/M, Iris West With Cassandra Cain's Backstory, League of Assassins Barry, League of Assassins Cisco, M/M, Metahuman Caitlin Snow, Metahuman Hartley, Metahuman Jesse, Metahuman Wally, Normal Hartley, Normal Joe, league of assassins oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_Floating/pseuds/Ashes_Floating
Summary: Iris West: Orphan.Barry Allen: Salamata, or Bariq.Oliver Queen: Al-Sah-Him.Cisco Ramon: Taqat.These are the killers of Earth-10.Caitlin Snow.Hartley Rathaway.Wally West.Jesse Quick.These are the saviors of Earth-10.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea popped into my head and I had to write it. I've got three chapters written so far, and I'll post at least every two weeks.

Iris West was only a day old when David Cain kidnapped her for his devious experiments. He wanted to see if, by raising a child in silence, you could teach them to read body language.

He had already made two attempts, but neither of them had taken. It did, however, for Iris West. She could not speak, but she could read body language like most people read street signs. She could bring down ten older, stronger men in as many minutes. She was **perfect.**

But she killed a man, and that was when it all came crashing down. Iris could not only read what someone was planning to do, she could see their emotions. With the man who she killed she saw terror and then... nothing. So she fled.

She did not want someone to do that- to make someone alive become someone dead, someone made of nothingness. So she fought against it, and eventually, she met Caitlin Snow.

Iris was seventeen and a half when she met Caitlin, and still as strong as ever. Caitlin was a young doctor, straight out of medical school, when she found Iris. Iris hadn't seen a man obscured by the shadows, and he had managed to get a lucky shot off on her before she knocked him out. But there was the small problem of the bullet in her shoulder.

Caitlin Snow was walking home, when she saw a girl bleeding profusely from her shoulder. Like the good woman that she was, Cait stitched up the girl- she was cautious at first, but eventually, she came to trust Caitlin.

Then, she showed up at Cait's apartment when she got a cut from a knife. It wasn't exceptionally large, but it was bleeding quite a bit, and while Iris knew how to not scream in pain, she was not the best at sewing up wounds. So she appeared at Cait's apartment, and Cait stitched her up.

It started becoming a regular thing. Iris got injured, Iris went to Cait's apartment. Cait found Iris at her apartment, Cait sewed up Iris.

Then, one day, Cait was... changed. She came home with pale white hair, and glowing blue eyes. Iris was waiting there, with a small cut on her leg- it didn't even need stitches, but Iris wanted to see Cait, and Cait was crying. Iris hugged her.

It was a strange sensation to Iris- to touch someone without the intent to harm them. When Iris hugged Cait, she felt the cool skin of her... friend, and she guessed something monumental had happened.

She was not wrong.

* * *

Cait was twenty three when she changed. It had been happening all over the city for some time now- people waking up one day able to tear a building down, able to read people's minds.

Cait got the ability to absorb heat. With hair flushed white and ice blue eyes, she was immediately recognized to be a meta-human, and fired from her workplace. When she came home crying frozen tears, she saw Iris in her apartment. The younger girl enveloped Cait in an awkward hug, a little tight but nice. 

"Wh...a...t... wr...on...g?" Iris said, sounding out each word slowly. She had picked up the basics of English from being around people so long, but so far, she couldn't do much.

"I lost my job," Cait said.

"He...lp... you... fi...nd... i...t?" Iris said. Cait sniffled, and shook her head. 

"Doesn't work," she said. Iris nodded, and led Cait to the couch. Cait sat for a few moments before lifting a hand. Iris stared at it curiously, but her eyes widened as Caitlin focused her mind in a very specific pattern, and a crystalline snowflake appeared in the air above her hand. Iris reached out to touch it tentatively, but smiled when she did so.

"Co...ol..." Iris said. Cait nodded. 

"Yeah... yeah, it is," she said. Iris turned her leg to Cait, who looked at the cut and pulled out her kit. All it really needed was a bit of disinfectant and a bandaid, though.

Cait finished up with Iris's leg, and Iris turned around. Cait smiled softly at Iris, who smiled back. 

"I, uh, sle...ep... he...re... to...nig...ht?" Iris asked. Cait nodded.

"Sure, you can sleep here," she said. Iris smiled, and as Caitlin walked to the bedroom, Iris curled up on the couch.

It was only the start of Iris and Cait's adventures together.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry Allen was twenty five years old when he was struck by lightning, but unlike Earth-1, he was not working in a lab when it happened.

He was sitting on the roof of Ra's al Ghul's compound, head turned towards the sky, when lightning arced towards him and flung him to the ground. The assassin broke a leg as he fell, and when Oliver Queen- Al-Sah-Him- found Barry Allen- Salamata- on the ground with lightning arcing around him, Al-Sah-Him set his leg and carried Salamate to the medical area.

By the time Salamata got there, his leg was completely healed. Al-Sah-Him still laid Salamata gently down in a bed, and the younger man woke slowly. 

"Al-Sah-Him?" he coughed.

"Yes?"

"I... I think I was struck by lightning..." Salamata said.

"That is congruent with what I saw," Al-Sah-Him said. "You also broke a leg as you fell, and it is completely healed, without the use of the Pit."

"But... that's impossible."

"So are you, now," Al-Sah-Him said.

* * *

Salamata stood outside, in the center of the buffeting winds. Al-Sah-Him stood near him, three arrows drawn. Al-Sah-Him released the arrows, and they flew swift and true, heading towards the target.

Salamata moved faster than the wind, faster than the arrows, faster than anything, as he raced towards the arrows. He snatched one out of the air, used it to knock the second one towards the ground, and grabbed the third one with his other hand, dropping both. Al-Sah-Him stood in awe.

"Impressive," Ra's' voice came from the side. Salamata and Al-Sah-Him turned towards the older man. "You must have a new name, to reflect this change," he continued. "Perhaps... Bariq. Lightning. It travels behind you, as you move."

"Um? Thank you?" Salamata- Bariq- said. 

"You are welcome, Bariq," Ra's said.

"Also, you are on fire," Al-Sah-Him added. Bariq looked down, yelping as he patted out the smoldering clothes.

"That makes sense," he muttered, "because the friction against the air... I can make a frictionless fabric with... yeah, that..."

"Mm?"

"The friction of my clothes against the air would have heated them to the point of catching on fire, but with a few supplies, I can probably make a frictionless fabric," Bariq explained. Al-Sah-Him nodded.

"Very well. You have my permission to retrieve the fabrics you need, but if you are not back here within twenty minutes, I will have my men hunt you down and kill you," Ra's threatened.

"I'll be back soon," Bariq said, and in a flash, he was gone, racing down the side of the mountain.

* * *

When Bariq returned, nineteen minutes later, he had everything he needed.

"I can vibrate through things by going at their natural frequency," he said as he raced into his room, the one he shared with Al-Sah-Him. Al-Sah-Him looked up from his book, nodding.

"Interesting," he hummed. Bariq began to move, filling the room with lightning as he mixed the materials until he had what he needed. It was a maroon-black color, close enough to the normal ones that it could be mistaken from afar, but different enough up close that it was clear that it was not the same color. He shed his clothes and pulled on the suit quickly, and turned to face Al-Sah-Him.

"Very nice, Sal- excuse me, Bariq."

"Thank you, Al-Sah-Him," Bariq said.

It was a beginning.


End file.
